criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
New Year, New Dead
New Year, New Dead is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the first case of Throughout the World (Season 2) and also the second one to take place in North America. Plot After the player managed to solve their first case in Greenland, Chief Li invited the Global Agency of Justice's personnel to watch the new year's ball drop in Times Square, New York. During the New Year countdown, security Harvey Giles informed the team that there was a body tied to the Times Square ball and asked them for help. Unfortunately, Beatrice and the player found businesswoman Selena Wilson crushed by the ball. Harvey directed the team to investigate Tomlinson Yards near the crime scene where they listed barista Scarlett Mills and the victim's boyfriend Daniel Benson on the suspect's list. Based on Rajesh's analysis, the team had to investigate the area of the Statue of Liberty. There, they found a couple of evidence which resulted in economist Jimmy McCormick, a business partner of the victim, and singer Sarah Woodrow to be suspected. With enough evidence, the killer turned out to be Scarlett. Scarlett initially denied involvement but soon admitted to the crime. Scarlett and Selena were dating in a bar to the point they got drunk. Remembering vaguely, Selena said she was happy that Daniel proposed her marriage. Feeling jealous and betrayed, Scarlett quickly tied the victim to the New Year Ball. Later on, Selena fell to her demise as the clock turned to 12 AM. Judge Gallardo sentenced her to 20 years in jail. Post-trial, the team investigated the hotel to learn more about the Red Party's secret. There, they found a red cap with a political message sprayed on it. Found out to be owned by Daniel, he said he had recently volunteered to the party. Later on, Rudy Gregor asked Chief Li to sign a document about their cooperation, which the chief signed hoping to get more information about the Red Party. Meanwhile, the team investigated Times Square to look for Sarah's lost camera, which they found. Per Rajesh, the camera showed that the Blue Party had encouraged her to be a partisan, which she had no interest in. With ambassador Michelle Donovan asking for the assistance of the GLA to secure the UN summit, Chief Li ordered Rustam and the player to go to Montreal to fulfill the request. Summary Victim *'Selena Wilson' (tied to the Times Square Ball and crushed afterwards) Murder Weapon *'Times Square Ball' Killer *'Scarlett Mills' Suspects Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer knows knots. *The killer eats barbecue sauce. *The killer smokes. *The killer has blue eyes. *The killer is younger than 30. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Times Square. (Clues: Trumpet, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Selena Wilson; Murder Weapon registered; Times Square Ball; New Suspect: Harvey Giles) *Talk to Harvey Giles about the murder. (Prerequisite: Times Square investigated; New Crime Scene: Tomlinson Yards) *Investigate Tomlinson Yards. (Clues: Torn Paper, Trash Bin) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Photograph) *Examine Photograph. (New Suspect: Daniel Benson) *Inform Daniel Benson about the murder. (Prerequisite: Daniel identified on Photograph) *Examine Trash Bin. (Result: Paper Ball) *Analyze Paper Ball. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats barbecue sauce) *Examine Trumpet. (Result: Saliva) *Examine Saliva Sample. *Question Scarlett Mills for her presence at the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Saliva Sample identified) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows knots) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Statue of Liberty. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Victim's Suitcase, Pile of Clothes, Ropes) *Examine Victim's Suitcase. (Result: ID Card; New Suspect: Jimmy McCormick) *Ask Jimmy McCormick about his business with the victim. (Prerequisite: ID Card identified; Profile updated: Jimmy knows knots and eats barbecue sauce) *Examine Pile of Clothes. (Result: Signed Autograph) *Interview Sarah Woodrow if she knows the victim. (Prerequisite: Signed Autograph found; Profile updated: Sarah eats barbecue sauce) *Examine Ropes. (Result: Gray Substance) *Analyze Gray Substance. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer smokes) *Investigate Hotel Staircases. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Torn Pieces, Bracelet) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Threat Message) *Confront Harvey Giles for his threat message to the victim. (Prerequisite: Threat Message restored; Profile updated: Harvey knows knots, eats barbecue sauce, and smokes) *Examine Bracelet. (Result: Serial Number) *Analyze Number. (09:00:00) *Talk to Scarlett Mills about her secret affair with the victim. (Prerequisite: Number analyzed; Profile updated: Scarlett knows knots, eats barbecue sauce, and smokes) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Motorboat. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Cheque, Locked Device, Broken Mobile Phone) *Examine Cheque. (Result: Bank Number) *Examine Bank Number. (Result: Jimmy's Account) *Confront Jimmy about the $500,000 worth cheque. (Prerequisite: Jimmy's Account revealed) *Examine Locked Device. (Result: Audio Recorder) *Ask Daniel how he could find out about the secret affair. (Prerequisite: Audio Recorder unlocked; Profile updated: Daniel knows knots, eats barbecue sauce, and smokes) *Examine Broken Mobile Phone. (Result: Mobile Phone) *Analyze Mobile Phone. (Result: 09:00:00) *Confront Sarah why the victim called her repeatedly. (Prerequisite: Mobile Phone analyzed; Profile updated: Sarah knows knots) *Investigate Billboard. (All tasks must be done first; Clues: Glass Shards, Dirty Napkin) *Examine Glass Shards. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) *Examine Dirty Napkin. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is younger than 30) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Get Hold of the House (2/7). (No stars) Get Hold of the House (2/7) *Figure out why Harvey Giles needs our help. (Available after unlocking Get Hold of the House) *Investigate Times Square. (Prerequisite: Harvey interrogated; Clue: Locked Camera) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Handycam) *Analyze Handycam. (03:00:00) *Give the Handycam back to Sarah Woodrow. (Prerequisite: Handycam analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Tomlinson Yards. (Available after unlocking Get Hold of the House; Clue: Red Cap) *Examine Red Cap. (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair. (09:00:00) *Ask Daniel Benson about his relationship with the Red party. (Prerequisite: Hair analyzed; Reward: New Year's Eve Costume) *Ask Rudy Gregor about his relationship with Daniel Benson. (Prerequisite: Daniel interrogated; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Statue of Liberty. (All tasks before must be done first; Clue: Suitcase) *Examine Suitcase. (Result: Business Card) *Examine Business Card. (Result: Michelle Donovan's card) *Talk to ambassador Michelle Donovan. (Prerequisite: Business Card examined) *Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Throughout the World Category:North America (TTW)